Shopville Brass Band
The Shopville Brass Band is a group of musicians who originally came from the Mainland. They play music using brass instruments at special events and locations. Biography Shopkins The number of members in the band varies from as low as four to, at one time, ten. The most common composition of the band is six members, consisting of the bandleader, a tuba player, a drummer, a trombone player, a cymbals player and a trumpeter. It is also common for the band to perform with just four members, omitting the leader and the drummer. Every summer, the Brass Band performs a special concert that is very popular with holidaymakers. Strawberry Kiss usually takes them to this concert, though one year she was unable to, due to getting in an accident at the Docks, so Becky Birthday Cake took the band instead. A storm the previous night had flooded several roads, and turned fields into mud, so Becky Birthday Cake ended up getting stuck. The Bandsmen used their instruments as an alarm, and Strawberry Kiss was able to rescue them and take them to the concert at Small Mart Bay, which was a great success. The brass band had been invited to Whitney Whisk's birthday party once to perform. Jessicake was sent to collect them from Small Mart Station, however due to her excitment, Jessicake had left the Tuba player behind. When the band reached Maithwaite Station Jessicake realizes that the Tuba player was missing, so she tries to find him before the band could perform for the birthday party. With the help from Becky Birthday Cake, Stella Selfie and V. Nilla Tubs they were able to take the Tuba player to the part as far as they could, Jessicake was able to find her with V. Nilla Tubs after hearing a Tuba playing near the distance. The Brass Band had also perform for Bessie Bowl and Whitney Whisk's visit to the Skarloey Railway, Rainbow Bite was chosen to collect the band, Mystabella warned Rainbow Bite to not arrive late, but Rainbow Bite wasn't listening due to her tooting her horn. Later on Rainbow Bite decided to bring The Brass Band to the lake, but when they she had ran out of fuel. The band was worried that no one would be able to find them, but Rainbow Bite gave an idea to play their instruments while she toots her horn. The Shopkins soon heard them and once they were found, the concert began to play by the lake. Uniform The Bandsmen wear scarlet tunics with a matching belt, black trousers with yellow stripes and scarlet caps, each with a black band and brass plaque. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 6' - Jessicake and Apple Blossom (do not speak) Specials *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation (do not speak) *'2019' - Shopkins: Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Voice Actors Band Leader *Keith Wickham (UK/US) *Kenta Miyake (Japan) Stout Band Member *Katsuji Mori (Japan) Other Band Members *Nobuaki Kanemitsu (Japan) Trivia *One of the band members is on display at the Hara Model Railway Museum. *On The Official Website, there is a Shopville Brass Band Van featured in a game called "Celebration Game". It is based on the vans built by Morris and Bedford in the 1940s and the 1950s. Tom Tipper's post van shares the same basis. Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters